User blog:Steven Star/End of 1st Half of Empty Slots
It’s time, baby. The winner is here. Winners *Beth Tezuka (8 votes) *Carnage (7 votes) *Courage (7 votes) *Ryoko Matoi (7 votes) Characters *Beth Tezuka (WageGannon6) - Shocking, never expect a Bravest Warrior characters. But I’m not gonna lied, it’s a great show, and even more with Beth. But I’m going to be honest, I haven’t watch Bravest Warrior in a long time, so I gonna have some catching up to do. *Carnage (Stocking Rose) - YEAAHHH! Carnage, my personal favorite Spider-Man villain. This man deserve a moveset, especially if you saw me play as him in the RP like Jacob and Josh did. Carnage is easily going to be easy with a lot of material, especially in Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage (AKA The only good game LJN ever made.) *Courage (WWEFan45) - Like Samurai Jack and Ed, Eddy, n Eddy, Courage was my freaking childhood. This dog and his show has a good show, with good horror theme and a hint of cartoon humor. Courage look like good material for a cowardly dog. Thank you Jacob for requested him in. *Ryoko Matoi (WageGannon6) - KILL LA KILL! LIKK LA KILL! Yes. Ryoko got more vote than last time. In case you didn’t see my reaction, yes, Kill La Kill is awesome. Me and Kamina enjoy the show, especially on Toomani, so material for her is going to be fun. Now it’s time to number the rest of the count. Sadly, no Safe, Penalty, or Out will be in. Close to become in the The Finale Era. Since as, it’s gonna be 4 characters in the last era. *Buck *Han Solo *Jimmy *Eve *Nacho Libre *The Joker *Korra Rules Breakers Exposed Now then, time to exposed the Three Rules Breakers in this series. Time to open the Star Vault. Rules Breaker #1 - Naked Snake by Metal Gear Solid 4 Loopholes: Snake can’t be in the game due to being in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, Naked Snake, also know as Big Boss fix since, if you played MGS, Solid Snake is a clone of Naked Snake. Rules Breaker #2 - Invaded Zim (Made by Regulardude45) Loopholes: Noticing the dislike with this former user in the Lawl community, I know a lot of characters think I going to made fun of Regulardude45 after his old moveset of Zim. Again, I would remind you that I don’t like rubbing my ego around anyone, especially dead horses like Watson. I know he’s not imfamous, but negative is still negative. Rules Breaker #3 - Pyrrhon from Kid Icarus Loopholes: I like Pyrrhon, but It’s different to made a moveset off him. However, I can handle this with his boss fight and other moves from Pit, Dark Pit, and Patutena. Rules Breaking #4 - Lyndis from Fire Emblem Loopholes: Lyn wasn’t really a unit like Marth. I made a whole moveset on a different side of her that didn’t connect with Marth. That, and the main issues of the rules is no more Fire Emblem: Awakening unit beside Chrom. Rules Breaking #5 - Doctor Whooves Loopholes: Whooves is honestly not bastardization as much as the Main 6. While like Pyrrhon who lacked mateiral, I can still matter it since I find him interest. Anyway, I'm happy to brought up the news. However, tomorrow, the other half of the next Empty Slot round begin with the old Smash Brother Elite: The New Age of Heroes. See you around. Category:Blog posts